mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Creature of Destruction
Creature of Destruction is a 1967 American horror movie about a hypnotist who regresses his beautiful assistant back to the violent amphibious humanoid creature that she was in a past life, and uses the physical manifestation of the creature to eliminate his enemies. The film stars Les Tremayne, Pat Delaney, and Aron Kincaid. It is an unofficial remake of the 1956 American horror movie The She Creature. Plot Summary Hypnotist John Basso (Tremayne) is a self-proclaimed expert on reincarnation and reliving past lives through hypnosis. He attracts scorn from the scientific community when he claims that he can regress people back to a time before humans existed. Basso's test subject is his beautiful assistant Doreen (Delaney). Doreen has come to despise Basso but cannot break his hypnotic hold over her. Basso has discovered that he can regress Doreen to a point millions of years in the past, where she was a giant humanoid amphibian. While Doreen is in a trance reliving this past life, Basso can summon a physical manifestation of the creature from a nearby lake and use it to kill his enemies. As a side benefit, Basso begins using his shows to predict the next victim of the creature, which leads to big crowds. Ted Dell (Kincaid), an Air Force psychologist and skeptic, attends one of Basso's shows. Basso invites Ted to come on stage and question the hypnotized Doreen as a means of validating Basso's theories. As the bodies begin to pile up, Ted works to break Doreen free of Basso's influence. At a show, Doreen goes into a trance but resists Basso's commands. The creature appears and goes on a rampage, opposed by Police Lieutenant Blake (Roger Ready) and his men. Ted takes advantage of the confusion to try to rescue Doreen but is confronted by Basso. Doreen jumps in front of Ted just as Basso shoots him; the bullet hits Doreen instead and kills both her and the monster. Basso them kills himself while a shocked Ted can only stand and watch. CREA2.JPG|Dr. Basso opens his show CREA3.JPG|Doreen is in a trance CREA4.JPG|Basso takes Doreen deeper into trance CREA5.JPG|The police investigate a strange murder scene CREA6.JPG|Basso keeps Doreen in a trance offstage as well CREA7.JPG|He hypnotizes her again CREA8.JPG|She is deeply entranced CREA9.JPG|Resort owner Sam Crane meets Ted CREA10.JPG|Basso performs a show at Crane's resort CREA11.JPG|Doreen is taken deeper CREA12.JPG|Paul questions the entranced Doreen CREA13.JPG|Basso regresses Doreen CREA14.JPG|The creature kills a man CREA15.JPG|Doreen pleads with Basso to free her CREA16.JPG|Basso puts her under again CREA17.JPG|Doreen obeys Basso's order to resist Ted CREA18.JPG|A couple make out in a car by the lake (uh oh) CREA19.JPG|Of course, the creature attacks them CREA20.JPG|Doreen and Ted discuss her strange experiences CREA21.JPG|Basso hypnotizes and regresses Doreen in front of the police CREA24.JPG|Ted tries to reach out to Doreen CREA23.JPG|Basso wants Doreen to leave the country with him CREA22.JPG|Doreen stands up to Basso CREA25.JPG|Doreen tries to resist Basso CREA26.JPG|The creature goes on a rampage CREA27.JPG|The police try and fail to stop the creature CREA28.JPG|Basso and Ted face off CREA29.JPG|Doreen is shot and killed CREA30.JPG|The creature dies along with Doreen Category:Films Live-Action Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Horror